Desde el concierto
by Rinshi
Summary: una historia con la mejor pareja yuri hasta el momento, konata y kagami en otra historia romantica en la que ellas son las protagonistas


Este fic se ubica tras el concierto al que fueron las chicas en el episodio 15 del anime, este fic contiene spoiler de la serie y también algo de material que se puede considerar no apto para menores jejeje, sé que eso es lo que ustedes en verdad quieren XD

Capitulo 1

Al llegar a su casa Konata se dejo caer en la cama y abraso con mucha fuerza la almohada

"me pregunto ¿que será este sentimiento tan cálido que siento en mi pecho?" pensó mientras se agarraba con fuerza el pecho

Repaso ese momento un millón de veces en su mente, ella intentando ver el concierto imposibilitada por el tipo alto que estaba frente a ella, luego Kagami cediéndole su lugar para que ella pudiera disfrutarlo mejor y comenzando a sentir esa extraña sensación desde ese momento.

"mohaaaa" se quejo Konara "pero en que tonterías estoy pensando, Kagami solo fue amable con migo, no es como si de verdad le importase" se dijo a si misma.

Entonces comenzó a repasar en su mente todos los momentos que había pasado con Kagami, cuando le prestaba los deberes para copiarlos, cuando almorzaban juntas pero su mente se detuvo en dos recuerdos en particular, primero recordó lo linda que se veía cuando dormía el día que estuvo resfriada y luego recordó el buen cuerpo que tenía cuando se bañaron juntas durante el viaje a la playa, pero rápidamente detuvo sus pensamientos al notar que su mano ya se había deslizado hasta su entrepierna.

"S-Solo estoy algo cansada por el evento, eso es todo" se intento decir a se misma pero inmediatamente el rostro de Kagami apareció en su cabeza al recordar que ella le había dicho las mismas palabras, "se habrá preocupado por mi" pensó Konata mientras buscaba una foto de Kagami en su teléfono celular y de pronto le vino un recuerdo de el día de san Valentín cuando Kagami le dio chocolates. Se dirigió a la cocina y en el congelador había un pequeño grupo de chocolates que le habían sobrado.

"whaaa, ¿en qué rallos estoy pensando?" grito Konata y se fue a su habitación "mejor me duermo, mañana tengo que ir a ver los cerezos con Kagami" pensó por medio segundo y después rectifico apresuradamente "¡y-y-y con Tsukasa y Miyuki también!".

"no… espera Kagami, esto no está bien ambas somos chicas y…" Konata fue interrumpida por un húmedo y atrevido beso de Kagami "p-pero… Tsukasa… nos podría ver" dijo Konata con la cara roja y la respiración entrecortada.

"no te preocupes" le respondió Kagami mientras acariciaba su mejilla "ella y Miyuki-san están concentradas en el concierto"

"¿he, pero el concierto no había terminado ya?" pregunto Konata, pero antes de que Kagami le respondiese, esta se despertó por el sonido del despertador.

"un sueño, solo fue un maldito sueño" Konata se quejaba sin saber si quería que el sueño continuara o no, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al notar algo, rápidamente Konata se sentó en la cama e izo bolar las sabanas solo para comprobar sus temores, una mancha de humedad sobre su pijama notoriamente ubicada en su entrepierna "¡NO! Esto no puede ser, ¿a-acaso tuve un sueño húmedo con Kagami?" Konata estaba en shock pero inmediata mente volvió en sí, llevo las sabanas consigo y las puso a lavar aprovechando que su padre seguía dormido. Más tarde Konata se encontraba acostada bajo unos cerezos pensando "¿y, Si de verdad me estoy enamorando de Kagamin?" pero antes de que pudiera responderse a sí misma fue interrumpidas por la propia Kagami, Tsukasa y Miyuki; mientras caminaban Konata pregunto

"Por cierto Kagamin, ¿Qué paso con el pececito que ganaste en el festival de verano pasado?"

"La verdad… me pase dándole de comer, y ahora es así…" respondió Kagami separando sus manos para mostrarle a konata el largor del pez.

Al oir esto fue imposible evitar que pasara por la mente de Konata que ella era alimentada y así comenzara a crecer, pero al hacerlo se imagino siendo alimentada por Kagami y se puso toda roja.

"¿he, estas bien Kona-chan?" le pregunto Tsukasa

"Tal vez Izumi-san se resfrió" respondió Miyuki

"he no, estoy bien, no es nada" dijo Konata

Ya de noche Tsukasa comento que hacía mucho frio y Miyuki empezó a dar una de sus explicaciones de que la temperatura de Marzo era muy parecida a la de diciembre y que la temperatura de Abril era muy parecida a la de Noviembre, en ese momento Konata izo notar que Kagami era la única que no parresia verse afectada por el frio.

"podría ser que estas llevando…" Dijo Konata mientras ella y las otras dos miraban hacia la cintura de Kagami y se imaginaban ropa interior térmica.

"A callar, no piensen cosas rara" refunfuño Kagami

En ese momento la cara de Konata parecía un tomate al imaginarse a Kagami en ropa interior, todas la miraron con una cara de desconcierto y le preguntaron si estaba bien

"creo que es por el frio" respondió Konata queriendo creer que esa era la única razón, pero ella savia que en realidad se puso así por estar imaginándose a Kagami.

Al llegar a su casa Konata seguía con la cara roja y no podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de la ropa interior de su amiga.

"que te ocurre hija, también te sientes mal" le pregunto Soujiro

"he, no, no te preocupes" le respondió Konara mientras se iba a bañarse, al terminar se miro en el espejo y se dijo a si misma "es inútil seguir negando" mientras se miraba fijamente al espejo y de modo muy serio continuo "estoy enamorada de Kagami".

Tras decirse esto se sintió como si le quitaran un gran peso de encima. "bueno ahora solo me resta averiguar qué es lo que Kagami siente, aunque las cosas no sean como yo quiero, espero que al menos podamos seguir siendo amigas" pensó muy seriamente "y espero no tener más sueños húmedos también" rogo Konata, desgraciadamente paresiera que Kami-sama no la estaba escuchando en ese momento ya que al igual que la noche anterior, tuvo un sueño con Kagami, solo que esta vez ella era un pez y Kagami la alimentaba y luego se metía al agua con ella desnuda, y al igual que la vez anterior, Konata despertó antes de que el sueño llegara a la mejor parte.

"maldición" refunfuño Konata "porque estos sueños siempre se cortan en la mejor parte" pensó, y una vez más tuvo que llevar las sabanas y su pijama a lavar ya que estaban mojados.

Ese día Konata estuvo bastante desanimada, pero de pronto una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujo en su cara cuando vio el calendario y vio que era el día de los inocentes, ene ese momento se le ocurrió llamar a Kagami y hacerle una broma, tomo el teléfono, marco el numero de Kagami y espero; mientras esperaba a que atendiese, se le ocurrió una forma de saber que era lo que Kagami pensaba sobre las relaciones yuri.

"hola, aquí residencia Hiragi, ¿quién habla?" contesto Kagami

"hola Kagamin, soy yo Konata," respondió Konata

"haa, Konata que se te ofrece" pregunto Kagami

"¿buenoooo?" Konata dudo por un segundo, pero se armo de valor y le dijo "Kagami, solo te llame para decirte que en realidad estoy enamorada de ti" dijo de una forma muy decidida.

"…¿¡Heeeeee!" respondió estrepitosamente Kagami "¿pe-pe-pero? ¿Somos chicas, lo savias? ¿Una relación de ese tipo? ¿puess?" tartamudeo Kagami ante la intempestiva confesión de su amiga.

Del otro lado de la línea, una pequeña lágrima recorrió el rostro de Konata cruzando por el lunar que tiene bajo el ojo izquierdo.

"tranquilízate Kagamin, solo era una Broma, por el dia de los inocentes" le dijo Konata forzándose para no llorar, "la verdad te llame para decirte que ya termine los deberes"

Tras escuchar esto Konata no recibió respuesta alguna de Kagami.

"¿he? ¿Hola?, ¿hola?, ¿Kagamin, estas ahí?" pregunto Konata muy asombrada

"¡¿Cómo, que tu ya terminaste los deberes? eso es imposible" le grito Kagami al teléfono

"hoye, hoye, que eso también era una mentira, además te sorprendiste más que cuando te confesé mi amor" lo replico Konata.

"bueno, es que el que tu dijeras que habías terminado los deberes era más difícil de creer" le dijo Kagami ya aliviada de saber que todo era por el dia de los inocentes.

Tras finalizar la llamada de Kagami y una que le izo Kuroi-sensei, Konata se echo a la cama y abrazando muy fuerte la almohada comenzó a llorar en silencio.

"lo savía, ella no siente lo mismo que yo" sollozó Konata entre llantos.


End file.
